first
by Prince Jun
Summary: A look at Leon in his final moments.


Watching her die was more than he could handle.

Leon Kuwata backed out of the shower with a confused, panicked look on his face and a numb feeling spreading through him. He slammed himself against the door and slid to the ground, breathing heavily.

First things first. Gotta get rid of any proof that he'd been there. But Leon could only stare at his gold-covered hands, his bloodstained jacket. He felt nearly sick as he relived the event just moments before. It was already a bit of a blur; everything had moved so quickly, and he'd been plagued with so much adrenaline, that he could barely focus. Key moments flashed to mind as though he were being forced to watch a fast-moving slideshow. Sayaka Maizono's invitation. Maizono pulling out a knife. He could hardly remember retaliating, hardly remember running out of her room into his own. Grabbing his tool set. Most everything between her attack and her death was impossible to remember clearly.

Breaking the door open. Swinging the knife at her, straight into her stomach. Maizono's blood spattering on him, on the walls, the floor. Her breathing slowly stopping.

Leon slapped his hands over his mouth, fighting back the urge to vomit. He couldn't afford to lose his shit, not yet. Ideally, not ever. But even a so-called genius has his limits.

No, now he needed to get to work. With shaking fingers, Leon pulled off his jacket and shirt. They were both useless now. Evidence.

He moved mechanically, barely breathing, as though he'd been killed instead of the idol. As he carefully cleaned his hair from the floor, he tried to convince himself that this was good. Great, even. He'd been right to kill her, hadn't he? She would've killed him first.

And no one would suspect him, right? He could destroy the evidence just like that. Leon wasn't exactly the smartest kid in school, but he wasn't a complete idiot. All he needed to do was clean the room and his clothing.

Leon stood up, satisfied with his work. Yeah, he was totally justified. He put his horror to the back of his mind; he wouldn't get caught. He wouldn't be killed. He was safe now.

He knew that he was hours away from freedom.

He knew exactly what he'd do. Like he told Naegi, he would drop out of Hope's Peak. He'd work his way back into his old school, onto his old baseball team. Maybe he would even go to practice once in a while.

Leon gave himself a nervous grin. Yeah, things were going to be just fine.

* * *

Watching Junko Enoshima die was like reliving his previous horror.

God _damn_ it! Couldn't the stupid fucking girl have kept her temper in check? Leonfought the urge to visibly break down. He was right he was justified he would not die he was not a criminal he was. Safe.

A cocky smile formed on his lips. Safe. Nothing to fear.

Still, as he and his classmates began the investigation, he couldn't stop his heart from pounding.

* * *

Leon could only shake. He was wrong he was not justified he was a criminal, a monster, he was going to die he was going to die he'd might as well already be dead. He knew it was hopeless, but Leon reached out with a trembling hand to vote against Naegi. Nothing against the kid, but Leon had a life to live, right?

Yeah, no. Not anymore. By killing Maizono, he had only really succeeded in killing himself.

Still, he would not go down without a fight. He wished he could say he looked confident, angry even, but no. He knew very well his panic was obvious. He glanced around at his classmates.

He was wrong he was wrong he was wrong he had a choice he did not have to kill her but didn't he? Didn't he? She would've only tried to kill him again, right? Wouldn't she?

A metal collar snapped around his neck. He struggled to rip it off, hoping that maybe he still had a chance.

A chain suddenly tugged at the collar and began dragging him and wow, if he weren't dying he'd be pissed about the dirt getting all over his jacket. Before he knew it, though, the chain had reached its destination. More chains whipped out and bound him against...a pole? Leon took a quick glance at his surroundings.

No. No no no no _fuck!_ This wasn't it! This was too cruel, even for Monobear, wasn't it?

Apparently not. Death on the baseball field was just too good a chance for him to pass up. A baseball cannon appeared, seemingly coming from nowhere, and from then on Leon could only feel fear and pain. At a speed that even he could not reach, baseballs were shot at every inch of his body. He felt as though each hit was pulling him apart. He watched at least six - seven, maybe? - baseballs approaching and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth, hoping maybe he could have one last word. Or scream, rather.

But it never came.


End file.
